The Stories of Our Lives
by Lamanth
Summary: DRABBLE COLLECTION – Life isn't all major plot points and dramatic story twists, in fact for most of the time life is just a series of filler chapters.
1. All That I Have

For all the Dotty fans out there.

* * *

**All That I Have**

He'd seen it in her eyes, the hunger, the desire. She was a cop and he was a criminal, and that made him dangerous, but also desirable. The idea that he was off limits, something bad only turned her on more.

He'd had one hand over her mouth, and seen her blue eyes widen as his other travelled down the length of her throat. In that moment he had despised her, the way her pulse had quickened as she pushed into his touch. As his hand moved over her collarbone, he saw the want in her face and was repulsed by her stupidity. She really believed that he had come there for her, nothing could have been further from the truth.

But then his fingers found the prize he sort, the cool metal soiled and reassuring against his skin. The blue eyes had widened in understanding as his fingers closed around the necklace and something akin to rage had crossed her face when he pulled it from her throat. No, it wasn't her that he had come for.

He would have left then except that she yelled after him. Her face flushed with a combination fury and lust and her pale blonde hair in wild disarray.

"I don't understand." The words sounded almost like an accusation, as if he had come simply to lead her on only to leave her aching. "Why come here? Why risk it all for $20.00 worth of silver?"

Why? The word echoed in his head, long after he'd left the house. He'd told her why, because it was worth it. Why was because it was all the he had left of her. Of Letty who had been so warm and vital and so full of life that it had been impossible for him to picture a world without her in it.

They'd only been dating a few months when she'd given him the cross. A nonsense thing of no significance that she'd bought on impulse because it amused her to do so. It had been a whim of the moment and the pendant meant nothing. But yet for some reason he had always kept it, favourite shirts where thrown away, random pieces of jewellery lost, belts and key chains discarded. But the cross always remained.

And then one night he'd forgotten to take it off before he went to sleep and it was just easier to keep it on. Then it started to feel odd when he wasn't wearing it and then it never came off no matter what. It was from her and it was them and had ended up meaning more than either of them could have predicted.

So he had left it with her and now it was all of her he was left with.

It was inconceivable to him that all that was left of Letty, who had always managed to take up all the space in a room by force of personality alone, was a silly silver cross bought on a teenage whim. How could someone like her just one day not be there?

Letty Ortiz, who had been so many different things to so many different people. Mia's sister, Vince's confidant, Han's friend, Brian's hope and his everything. She had been everything to him and then suddenly she was gone.

Her absence was more than he could endure. It was a pain greater than the mere loss of a loved one. It was the slaughter of the future and the death of all hope. The life sliding from his veins and the his heart shattering even as it continued to beat. The pain was all that and the tearing of a limb. Half a heart, half a soul and more.

His world had ended and all that was left of that wonderful, amazing woman were memories, a few photographs and a silly silver cross.

* * *

(A/N) A new year and a new collection. This in no way means that I'm giving up on my other one, just that I'll have two on the go. But I don't think will help improve my update times. Still, enjoy.

Lamanth xx


	2. Sport

For everyone who reviewed

* * *

**Sport**

"Right, it's a straight up winner takes all match. First to ten wins." Vince looked back and forth between the two people who stood directly in front of him as he passed the ball from hand to hand. "You both got it?."

"Got it." Dom and Letty both parroted back in perfect unison never taking their eyes from the bouncing ball. Dom would not allow himself be beaten by a girl, and Letty was going put him in his place if it killed her. Just a little friendly rivalry.

Their little one on one basketball tournament had taken up most of the afternoon and had kept them occupied while Mia and a couple of the racer chasers the guys had picked up soaked up the sun. It meant that the guys got to fool around while watching the eye candy and the Letty didn't go completely nuts.

"Ready?" Vince question getting ready to throw the ball in the air and then get out of the way. This was shaping up to be more like an all out war than a friendly sporting event. From the looks his two friends were giving it each other it was probably going to end up scored on fouls rather than points.

"Hang on that's not fair." Leon called out from where he was stretched on the grass. He'd happily lost all his matches and then retired with a joint to 'enjoy the scenery' as he'd put it. "You've been shirts the whole time Letty, you gotta be skins at least once."

"Fuck off man." Dom snarled in annoyance just as Vince said that Leon brought up a good point. Jesse said nothing but was grinning, the girls were all scowling apart from Mia who looked as if she'd fallen asleep.

"Sure, fine. Whatever." Letty said and without any preamble pulled off the black tank top she'd been wearing and threw it at Jesse who just managed to catch it before it smacked him in the face. "There, that work better for all of you."

"That's not completely skins." Leon countered even as he grinned like a lunatic and watched Letty do a little spin to show off her new look, Dom had to restrain himself from just walking over and decking the kid. He paled slightly when nodding in agreement Letty reached up as if intending to undo the clasp on her bra, but then she paused as if considering and let her hand drop.

"But the thing is, if I loose more there's inconvenient bouncing." This statement was followed by a gale of laughter from the guys and Letty herself, who bounce from foot to foot to prove her point, while one or two of the girls muttered darkly about there 'not being much to bounce' in spite of all the evidence to the contrary.

"Can we get on with this?" Dom snapped irritated beyond reason and rather confused as to why he felt like that to start with. Letty was one of the guys and was always up for whatever stupid shit they had in mind. Which apparently now included stripping in public.

But that was ridicules even with her top off Letty was wearing more than any other girl there. Hell, she was probably wearing more than all of them put together, which included his sister, which made him even more pissed off.

Hell the two of them had been sunbathing the day before and Letty had been showing far more skin yesterday than she was now. The difference was yesterday she'd been in a bikini and now he was seeing her in shorts and, this was the problem, her bra. Logically he knew there was no difference, but mentally there was a huge gap between swimsuit and underwear. He was so caught up in his thought process that Letty had already managed to score three times.

In truth she probably could have quite easily won the whole damn thing if she hadn't opened her mouth and brought him back down to earth with a sharp bump. "Jeeze I know you're easy Papi but this is ridiculous, aren't you even gonna try and stop me?"

The snaky comment earned her another round of laughter from the guys and more than a few hisses from Dom's fan club. Letty didn't seem bothered by either she just took up her stance and prepared to break through his defences yet again. And she did, with ease. It was clear that if he didn't do something then the game would be a total whitewash.

Dom knew he had to do something so when Letty advanced he moved to block her. It was easy enough to shadow her movements and use both his height and reach to stop her scoring. Then he went to block her again and she twisted round to keep the ball out of his reach, and suddenly Dom found his topless front pressed against her bare back and her ass fitted snugly against hid groin.

The ball, the ball, Dom chanted silently over and over in his head, remember your objective, think only of the ball. And the Letty shifted her hips slightly. Do not think of balls! Anything but balls, he frantically changed his silent chant. But it was to late, all the blood in his body was determinedly heading south and he couldn't get the image of Letty's chest, confined only in back cotton and red lace, out of his head.

In one easy almost dance like move she spun round, skipped to the right and took her shot, taking the score to five zero. Letty smirked as she retrieved the ball and sauntered back to where Dom still stood, barely covered cleavage bouncing slightly with every swaggering step she took. When she reached him, she arch one brow in silent inquiry and Dom admitted defeat.

"I forfeit," He muttered, turning his back on her as the tightness in his groin increased almost to the point of pain. "You win Letty."

"What?" Letty questioned in open mouthed shock as she tried to get in front of him so she could read his face, but he managed to stay a step ahead as he made his way towards the house.

There were moans of complaint and catcalls from the three stooges entertain themselves on the grass, in both senses, the sunbathing girls didn't seem overjoyed either. The only one not bothered was Mia, who still seemed to be sleeping.

"I need a shower." Dom muttered to the complaining group, as explanations went it explained nothing, but shut them up long enough for him to get inside the house. A shower, Dom repeated to himself as he shut the door behind him, a nice long cold shower.

The memory of Letty happily bouncing filled his head and he decided that an icy shower would probably be ever better.

* * *

(A/N) This was actually a difficult prompt to work with as neither Dom or Letty come across as the sporty type, but I rather like the idea I came up with in the end. It's fun making Dom suffer.

Lamanth xx


	3. Love

For all my signed out reviewers

* * *

**Love **

They are lying on his bed, the sun creeping in through half drawn blinds painting the room in stripy shadows. Letty is wearing just a pair of black cotton shorts and a sports bra the same colour and for the past five minuets he's been entertaining himself running his fingers up and down the length of her spine. And he can't remember the last time he did something like this, or if he ever has. Before having a girl in his room only ever meant one thing, but with Letty it can mean so much more.

Her head in burred in a back issue of some car magazine as she stares longingly at a two page spread of a Plymouth Road Runner. Little girls and muscle cars Dom thinks and finds the idea strangely fascinating. Being with her like this is easily the most fun he's had with a girl when they've both had their cloths on. He likes that even though they are together they can still just hang out, having his hands on her back is just a bonus.

Letty is everything that no other girl he's gone out with has ever been. She's sweet and funny, and not afraid to yell at him when he's been a dick. She was his friend before she was ever anything else and he wonders if that's what makes such a difference. He doesn't have to act with her because she already knows just who he is. Knows and understands, and most importantly of all accepts him flaws and all.

"You know I love you, right?" He doesn't quite know why he picks that moment to tell her, only that it's something he's been sure of for a while.

"What?" The word comes out as a shocked exclamation and Letty can feel her breath catch in her throat as an unbearable tightness grips her chest. It almost feels as if her ribs are being crushed in a vice and it's suddenly impossible for her get enough air into her screaming lungs.

"I'm just saying, I love you." He says it again and Letty wonders if it's possible that he's missed the reaction his words have provoked. But she's tensed so tightly that she thinks her bones might snap and he's still running his hand up and down her spin so he has to have noticed.

"Dom…" She tries but can't carry on because the words are catching in her throat and for one agonising moment Letty thinks that she might actually choke. Too soon, too soon. The words echo inside her head, bouncing off of her skull and getting louder and louder. It's too soon for this sort of confession.

"I think it's pretty obvious how you feel about me." Letty can hear the smile in his voice and feel the panic filling her gut. She dose love him, has always loved him and made no secret of the fact. But there relationship is new, they've been together barely six weeks and her every instinct is screaming that it is too soon for him to be making declarations of love. How can he know, there hasn't been enough time.

"Dom," She tries again, and this time manages to force the words out around the blockage in her throat. "I really can't have this conversation."

And it's true she can't do it because it scares her. Not because she doesn't believe what he's saying but because some small part of her she doesn't want to acknowledge doesn't quite trust his reason for saying it. He's Dominic Toretto, he could do anything and have anyone. But she's just the girl who's always lived down the street and always loved him. They've been dating six weeks and it's too soon for him to say he loves her.

"I'm not ready." The words come out as a panicked whisper, as fear sends her pulse pounding and the magazine slips from her suddenly sweaty palms. These are words she has dreamt of him saying to her, so it's not fair that hearing them out loud scares her so much. Not fair at all.

"Easy chica." He says and easily rolls her onto her back so that she has no choice but to look up at him. Letty knows that even if he couldn't tell from her tensed body he can see the fear and uncertainty in her face and she doesn't want to hurt him. But Dom just smiles and brushes a few stray stands of hair out of her face before lightly kissing her mouth.

"It's not a conversation I'm ready to have yet either." He leans in and kisses her again, deeper this time and arousal starts to burn within him as he feels her relax into him. "I'm just saying that I know and so I want you to know, I love you."

* * *

(A/N) Because the first time someone told me they loved me, I kinda freaked out too. And also because I didn't want to be overly sappy just cus the prompt was 'Love'. I'm gonna try for weekly updates with this and I will try my best to reply to reviews, but if I don't it's cus I'm a lazy cow not that I don't love you all.

Lamanth xx


	4. Stripes

For mysteriesabound1 - you make me smile

* * *

**Stripes**

"So, how d'you think I'm doing?" Letty asked as she eased the Mazda to a halt at the red light, it was so smooth that there wasn't even the slightest jolt when the car stopped.

Letty couldn't help but feel proud of herself for pulling off that trick, Dom had her taught that before you went hard and fast in a car you needed to know how to do it slow and gentle. Vince had said it sounded like he was talking about sex rather than driving and was he getting all confused when it came to his rides? Dom had ignored him and turned back to Letty, who had been trying not to blush, and pointed out that thinking like that was why Vince always came in second every time they raced.

"You're doing great," Dom said and he meant it, Letty was a quick learner, at home behind the wheel and seeming to instinctively know what to do. "You'd pass a test tomorrow, no problem."

"For real?" She asked a smile blooming on her face and causing a hidden dimple to appear by the corner of her mouth. She always looked so young when she ginned like that Dom thought as he opened his mouth to confirm what he'd said when the roar of an engine cut him off.

The car pulled up next to them, headlight blindingly bight in the darkness of the night. The engine rumbled and throbbed away like some beast, unlike the contented even purr of the Mazda. All money and flash, Letty thought listening to the sound, someone had paid out a lot on that car but didn't have any idea how to handle it. Driving wasn't just about looking good behind the wheel, anyone could to that. A real driver knew it was about understanding the car you drove.

"Hey Toretto," The all too familiar voice called out and Dom clenched his jaw as he turned to look at the speaker through the open passenger window, "I'll give you seventy five bucks for that heap of scarp, including your girl."

Letty flinched slightly but was glad that was the only reaction she gave, she didn't need to be getting into slanging matches with the likes of Johnny Tran. So she just kept her hands where they were, one on the wheel and one on the gearshift, and turned her head away from the car that had pulled up on the passenger side. The fact that her knuckles had gone white from the strength of her grip was something she would just ignore.

"Letty…" Dom said her name softly knowing that the insult had riled her far more than she was letting on. It was funny, but when she really needed to she could hold her temper better than he could. "Letty…"

When he said her name for the second time Letty knew that he wouldn't say anything else until she looked at him, he'd just sit there repeating her name all night. So reluctantly she did as he asked and over his shoulder could see the two occupants of the other car, a smirking Tran and a giggling blonde with pink highlights. It took all her willpower to keep from snarling at the pair of them.

"Letty," Dom said once again when her eyes settled on him, he leaned in close and then indicated the traffic lights with a tilt of his head. "Smoke him."

Her jaw went slack, and her eyes widened in shock, sure that she must have misunderstood him. No one ever raced Dom's car but him, no one, it was a rule. And she was sure he was only letting her drive it because he couldn't stand the pickup that was her family car. He couldn't have meant that how it sounded. Letty opened her mouth but no sound came out, her hand twitching on the wheel while Dom just smiled and nodded.

He patted her hand where it rested on gear stick and turned to give Tran a vindictive smirk. The Asian teen and his date just laughed clearly showing their opinion of Letty as any kind of racer, which just caused Dom's smile to widen. She had to admit at that point she kind of agreed with the two of them, she didn't even have a licence and Dom wanted her to race his car? And against Johnny Tran of all people? He was either out of his mind or he was crazy!

"You got this." Dom told her, his tone all quiet confidence that somehow caused the butterflies in her stomach to settle. They was he said it, as if there wasn't a doubt in his mind, caused somthing in her to relax as the understanding came that he wouldn't be telling her to do this if he didn't honestly believe she could.

Letty felt her lip twitch as the light changed from red to amber. Dom reached for the stereo and loud music and thumping base filled the car as the light changed from amber to green.

Dom couldn't help but laugh as Letty peeled out as if she'd been racing all her life, the Mazda was ahead from the start and he knew, just knew it on some bone deep level that Tran didn't have a hope in hell of catching them. And as their speed increased her smile widened and she laughed like a wild thing. It was infectious and so he reached out and flipped aside the small panel, revelling the switches.

She didn't need to be asked twice, accepting the silent invitation she hit the switch, NOS flooding the system and suddenly it felt as if she were flying.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Forget you licence," Dom said a short time later as Letty eased the car to the side of the road and killed the engine. "That little stunt just earned you your racing stripes."

"For real?" She breathed and when she turned to look at him her eyes were so bright they damn near shining.

He just nodded and from where he was sat could see her body trembling in the after rush, her breathing was coming in deep heavy pants causing her chest to rise and fall in a way that drew his eye. Letty looked like she'd just done a sprint set or, and once the thought arrived in his head he couldn't shake it, had really great sex.

"Fuck." She murmured and to his ears it sounded like she just had. He'd heard other girls sound like that, normally just after he'd finished with them in bed, but never from behind the wheel of a car and never from Letty.

And he knew what she was going to do even before she moved, the adrenaline high was raging through her and at that moment she felt invincible. Dom knew he should probably do something, shift away, get out of the car, hell even turning his head would have been enough. But he didn't, instead when Letty leaned across the space between them and kissed him full on the mouth, he just pulled her right onto his lap and kissed her back.

* * *

(A/N) Just a few more days to go until the trailer for Fast & Furious Six is realest, I don't know about you guys but I'm counting down the hours. I can wait to see Letty back on the Fast & Furious screen where she belongs.

Lamanth xx


	5. Questioning

For Paommt - cus I love your avatar

* * *

**Questioning**

They found Elena in the back room, the one that was never used as anything other than a place to put things they didn't want to throw out but didn't know where to put. She was standing by the window, using the light of the setting sun to study the photo she had found. And Mia couldn't stop her tisk of distaste because it was the only picture of Letty she had left. The only image that she had and she didn't like the idea of Dom's current lover looking at the woman who would always be the love of his life.

"What was she like?" Elena asked not taking her eyes off of the photo of a younger Dom sitting at a table with a dark haired girl seated comfortably in his lap. Both of them were dressed in black, both of them were smiling and they looked so in love that it all but stole her breath away.

"You should be asking my brother that, not me." The words weren't just clipped, there was also an edge to them that suddenly made it obvious that, whatever else she might be, Mia was very definitely her brother's sister.

"He won't… that is… she's not something he'll talk to me about." Once or twice she'd asked, he'd called out her name in his sleep, called out in a voice rough with desperation. So she'd ask, but his face would shut down and he'd turn away from her, so she'd stopped asking.

"She was everything." Mia said it simply, but there was a hard look in her normally soft brown eyes, a look that said she didn't want to be talking to Elena about Letty. That she didn't want to talk to anyone about Letty. "She was my sister."

"Please." It was an almost inaudible whisper, the slender blonde could see she was hurting them Brian and Mia with her line of questioning, but she had to know. She needed to know who this girl had been. Letty, who Dom called out for in his sleep when he was held by dreams she couldn't wake him from.

"She was wild and fun, and a little misunderstood." Brian said before Mia could find the words to say something she'd just end up regretting. Sometimes it was easy for people to forget that Dom wasn't the only Toretto who had loved and lost Letty. "And under all that attitude she was kinda sweet. She was defiant ya know? She was just one of those girls, called it how she saw it and she wouldn't roll over for anyone. Not even Dom."

"Especially not Dom. They used to have these blazing rows…" Mia trailed off, and while the look on her face was sad it was also slightly happy as if the memory of those fights was a good one. "She was the only one he'd ever back down from."

"You know, in L.A. they used to call Dom 'King of the streets', because he never lost a race. But it was an inside joke that while he might rule the streets everyone knew Letty ruled him." And Brian couldn't help the smile as he remembered his reaction the first time someone had said that to him, he laughed at the notion that the dark haired girl with oil stains on her clothes had any sort of power someone like Dominic Toretto. But she did.

"She was his match." Mia said, and then tugged on Brian's arm, pulling him with her towards the door, indicating that she wanted to leave. "Put that back when you're done."

The blonde continued to stand there as the day faded into night. The Dom in the photo, the one with smiling eyes and his arm around his Letty, wasn't the man she knew. That person had probably died the same time that his love had. It was no wonder that he hadn't wanted to talk to her about this girl. Her mother had once told her that she should be careful about what questions she asked as she could well end up with answers she wouldn't like.

She really should have learned to listen.

* * *

(A/N) Cus I know if I were Elena I'd sure as hell have questions about who Letty was and also I can't see her being a subject that Dom would be willing to discus. Not with Elena and probably not with anyone. What did you all think of the trailer?

Lamanth xx


	6. Breaking the Rules

For my shangri-la

* * *

**Breaking the Rules**

Dom lead the girl, whose name he couldn't quite remember, through the hallway and into the front room, kissing her enthusiastically every step of the way. He'd pulled her part way down onto the sofa when someone squawked and kicked violently out from underneath him. Stumbling away, Dom fumbled with a lamp needing light to find out just what the hell was going on. It snapped on revealing himself, a dishevelled looking redhead and a rather pissed off Leticia Ortiz , the later was what had apparently kicked him when he sat on her.

"Letty!?" He blinked at her in owlish confusion, and also irritation, while she calmly pulled headphones out of her ears and rubbed the leg he had sat on. "What in the name of hell are you doing here?"

"Uh, Mia's bed was taken and I figured you'd prefer me here to you room. Seems I was wrong." Letty gave a shrug and shoved her hair from her face ignoring the way the touch made her cheek sting. If he was going to fool around with a girl he should at least do it with the light on, though looking at the redhead in question, Letty guessed it wasn't so much about looks more like how quickly she'd put out.

"Smart ass." Dom snapped, his expression clearly showing he'd have preferred her anywhere apart from his house, he could see the night he'd had planed vanishing before his eyes. "I mean what the hell are you doing in my house, at almost two in the morning and why the hell are you -"

"Papi's being court-marshalled." It wasn't quite the truth but it was close enough, it also had the desired affect of cutting Toretto off mid rant. Instead he just held her gaze and when she nodded he muttered a quick apology to the girl on his arm and proceeded to hustle her quickly out of the room and then the house.

Letty could hear the girl complaining in the hall way and promising to do things that Letty was pretty sure were physically impossible if Dom let her stay. Most guys wouldn't have been able resist keeping her around just to find out if she could do half of what she said Dom, however, was unmoved. He just said he was sorry and something about a family emergency and shut the door in the redhead's still protesting face. Letty had to smile at that, because it was nice to come first with him sometimes even if it was only because her Papi was facing some serious shit.

"Mama got a call a few hours ago, he's in the brig and they're charging him with assault." She said it as soon as Dom re-entered the room, a bottle of corona in each hand, he had ditched his date for her so she figured she at least owed him a quick explanation. Also Letty felt that if she didn't tell someone soon she might just burst, and she hadn't really been able to tell Mia who would have just burst into tears.

"Assault? Your dad? I don't fucking believe this." And he didn't, it didn't fit with the man he knew. He was a Jarhead sure, but Miguel Ortiz was no thug. Assault? Letty was quite capable of it, and she still hadn't explained the red mark on her face, but her father just wasn't the type.

"Oh it's true, I had Mama snarling down the phone as proof. Turns out he and a couple other marines were in a bar and there was this guy there who kept knocking this woman around. Papi warned him he better stop, the guy ignored him and hit her so hard it bust her jaw. Papi and his friends then beat holy hell out of him." She had to grin slightly because even though the end result could just start with him losing his career she was proud of what he'd done, it had been the right thing to do.

"Can't say as I blame him, I'm pretty sure I do the exact same if I came across some snot nosed punk hitting a lady." Dom said simply and it was true, he wouldn't have been able to walk away from something like that and he was no hero.

Letty's father was though. He was the sort of old school knight in shining armour who always rescued the princess. It was odd then that he ended up with Siena Ortiz, who was just like her daughter, both of them would happily mug the first knight they met for his sword and the give him a lesson in how to really slay dragons. The Ortiz woman didn't do 'damsel in distress' well at all. But they were pretty distressing damsels if you got on the wrong side of them.

"Yeah," Letty eyed him sideways and gave a sardonic smile, he hadn't heard the best bit yet, not even close. "Only problem is the lady was no lady, she was a pro and the snot nosed punk, as you put it, beating on her was the deputy JAG officer's favourite nephew. So now his uncle is going though the personal files of Papi and his friends to see if they can build a case to have them court-marshalled."

"This is fucked up." Dom said running a hand over his face and head, he didn't know much about the internal workings of the military but from the expression on Letty's face he could tell things were bad. "But I still don't get why you're here or what happened to your face?"

"Oh that," Letty shuffled her feet and had the grace to blush so her whole face was the colour of the hand print. "Mama kinda slapped me." From the way she was tilting her head and refusing to meet his eyes Dom could guess that Letty had probably given her mom a whole lot of provocation and it would also explain why she was here. She'd give her mom space to clear her head and then go home and apologies in the morning.

"So?" He questioned, Siena Ortiz wasn't the kind of woman to rise a hand to her child without good reason. And while Letty just being Letty was a whole lot of good reasons he wanted to know what she'd done or said that had pushed her mom too far. It would also probably be best for Letty spill it all as she was looking rather ashamed of herself.

"She was stressing and freaking out and I pointed out that Papi was just that kind of hero, and she shouldn't be mad with him for just being who he was." She gave a sort of half shrug as if the whole thing made perfect sense. "If it was me wouldn't she want someone stepping in to protect me, never mind how I earned my living? And if they discharged him so what, we'd manage, we always do."

"Go on." Dom prompted, because it was clear that she was holding something back. He also kept from pointing out that in the unlikely event of some guy trying hit her, Letty wouldn't be the one in need of rescue. More likely she'd need him to come and bail her ass out of jail when she was the one charged with assault.

"Ugh fine," Letty swallowed hard against the bitter taste in the back of her throat, she'd known when she started to tell Dom what had happened she'd have to tell him everything. "Then I might have accused her of not wanting him home."

"Shit girl, you're damn lucky." She looked at him quizzically and he clarified. "If I'd been you mom I wouldn't have just slapped you I'd have put you through the wall."

"Yeah… me too." Letty had to admit it was true, if it had been the other way round she would have completely freaked, being a parent meant her mama didn't have that luxury. "Sorry for ruining you night. And I bet she was granted all the way action."

"It's no big thing." Dom dismissed her apology with a bump of his shoulder against hers, though Letty was not the girl he had been picturing spending the night with. "You need me, and you know I'll always have your back."

"Yeah, you got my back." She agreed and then because Letty was Letty and would always be a smart mouthed little brat couldn't keep from adding, "You'll just never get me on my back."

Dom just threw back his head and laughed at that because there was nothing else he could really do. And then, because she was incorrigible and they were both damned already he handed her the other corona he'd brought with him.

* * *

(A/N) So much fun with this prompt, so many people breaking so many different rules. I like writing teenage Dotty even their angst is fun for me. Thanks so much for all the support, you guys are the best.

Lamanth xx


	7. Illusion

For my mac-reye

* * *

**Illusion**

It was the little things that she'd learned to notice, the small details that didn't quite fit. The curious looked, it was the one that was involved who turned away. It was only natural to turn to see where the police car went, or to look in the direction of the sound of explosives. Everyone wanted their moment of fame so why would someone duck out of view of the news camera? She saw the small things, it was the only way to survive, see the bits that were out of place or your were dead.

It wasn't just training it was instinct so when she threw back her head and laughed, the reflection of a woman tensing at the sound caught her eye. It didn't make sense, didn't fit and so she looked closer at the reflection in the glass. A closer look at the woman seated only three tables away.

"So tell me," Her expression was relaxed but there was an edge to her voice as she rested her hand against his cheek and turned his head slight towards the window. "Are you seeing what I see?"

"I don't know…" He started, but then trailed off as he looked at the window rather than through it. "I think I see dead people. This is one of those times when I really wish I hadn't quit smoking."

"Hmm." Gisele Yashar sighed under her breath as she continued to study the dark haired woman's reflection. "If I didn't know better I'd say it was drinking we both needed to give up. It's almost enough to make me doubt my eyes."

"Only almost?" Han quipped, she'd once told him that she'd leaned to trust her senses, it was a good way to stay alive. Alive, that was the point, the question was, "What the hell are we going to do now?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Letty stared at her reflection in the mirror above the skin in the small rest room. She needed to think and to focus, and to come up with an escape plan.

Her first thought was one of pure panic, not here, not now, not her. And the Letty's eyes had focused on Gisele's companion and it was as if the bottom had dropped out of her world for the second time. Han!? But the only thing, so far as she knew that connected those two was her. But she was dead which meant that the only connection that there could be was… Dom.

It had taken every once of will power Letty possessed to keep her seated in her chair. Every instinct she had was screaming at her to simply drop everything and run, to run as far and fast as she could. She had no idea how the forma Mossad agent fitted in to everything, but if Han saw her Letty knew he'd either try and take her home or call Dom and then everything would be over. Because once they knew she was still alive she'd never be able to stay away and even if she could Dom would track her to the gates of hell and beyond.

The sound of the rest room door opening caused Letty to jerk upright and spin round but it was already too late. Gisele hadn't changed, she'd never be full figured but she had the slender build and long limbs that wouldn't have looked out of place on a catwalk. And she still had a predators keen eyes. Letty had spoken to her all of twice and each time it had been a brief encounter, but on the other hand she couldn't picture Han walking into a woman's restroom in Berlin.

It wasn't the first time she had seen Letty, but it was Gisele's first time when she knew who and what the other woman was. She had felt a small twinge of sorrow the first time she had seen her, knowing what was to happen and for a moment had considered telling the dark haired woman with the intense dark eyes to just go and forget everything. But she hadn't, it was business and they all had a job to do, still there had been that moment. It wasn't until after everything was over and Braga was imprisoned and Feinx was dead that she really connected the dark haired woman and Dom's twenty percent angel.

"So," She said softly as she studied Dom's Letty, who stood with straight back and eyes defiant, studying her right back. "You are the one."

"The one, what?" Letty snapped, refusing to shift under the steady gaze even though she longed to just shove the other woman aside and just run.

"The one with the eyes of course." And Letty saw something in the other woman's face soften in understanding. "The eyes that could see through it all, to the good… in him."

* * *

(A/N) Yeah so we all know this isn't how it happens but I couldn't get the picture of Letty and Gisele out of my head. Plus I love the idea of Gisele coming out with a rehashed version of Dom's 'all about the eyes' speech. And sorry for the delay in posting I'll try and of better next week.

Lamanth xx


	8. Broken Pieces

For Karikocha

* * *

**Broken Pieces **

"Vince?" Is his opening question. It's been three days since the abortive heist. Three days that Leon has spent pacing the floor of every room in the safe house, desperate for news. He'd done what he was told, taken Letty and run, got them both to safety, and now at last Dom has come for them.

"He'll make it." But there is something in Dom's voice that tells Leon that something is wrong, really wrong. He can feel the chill crawling over his skin because he doesn't need anymore bad news right now, but he asks anyway because he needs to know.

"Jesse?" This time Dom doesn't answer, just drops his eyes and looks away, he doesn't need to say anything, Leon knows what he means. And now he has to deliver the bad news of his own. "She's up stairs man… uh, something's happened. Something's broken."

Dom can tell from the way that Leon says it that he doesn't mean a broken bone but he just shrugs helplessly when Dom shoots him a sharp look. He's done the best he can for Letty, cleaned the cuts and scrapes, tried to get her to eat or sleep or anything. But something's gone wrong he can tell. Tell by the way she flinches when he tries to touch her and the way she refuses to meet his eyes. So he left her be because he can't force her to have him around, not when his presence is so obviously making things worse.

Dom finds her in the back bedroom, her body swamped by a once fluffy white bathrobe seated on the floor next to the bed. Her back is pressed to the wall, and wet strands of hair are falling into a face that bares the scars of the accident. She dosen't raise her head to look at him when he enters the room, or when he calls her name. He tells her of Vince and Jesse and there is still no reaction.

Fear is clawing at him, because he can see what Leon meant, there is something very wrong here. Letty isn't Letty anymore something's changed and broken and when he drops to his knees in front of her she still won't look at him. Her legs are drawn up and she's wrapped her arms around them, her head is resting on her knees and her eyes are downcast.

Her skin when he reaches out first to her hand and then her cheek is cold and clammy to the touch. He takes her face in his hands, raising her head so she has to meet his gaze. Her eyes are red and slightly swollen as if she had spent hours crying, and that scares him because Letty dosen't cry, she so strong and brave and nothing every gets to her. But her gaze is empty, dead and there is nothing of the girl he loves in her face anymore.

"Letty," And his voice breaks because he's already lost so much and he can't lose her too. "Letty, come back to me."

He brushes his lips over hers, desperate to call her back from whatever dark place she's fallen into. He can taste the salt of tears in her mouth. "Letty, please."

"You know the funny thing?" At last she speaks, and he almost wishes she hadn't because like her eyes her voice is empty and dead, and if he didn't know something was broken before the tone of her voice tells him. "I didn't even know I was pregnant."

Her voice cracks on the last word, and Dom can feel something in his own chest twist then break as he understands her meaning. And there are fresh tears skating over her cheeks dampening his fingers, and it feels as if the whole world and all he has ever known is falling to pieces.

Tears soak her skin and the sobs shake her body. He pulls her into his lap and holds on as tightly as he can and finally understands that, as strong as she is, Letty can break the same way as everyone else.

* * *

(A/N) Not much to say about this one, other then the idea just seemed to fit the prompt so well. I'll try and give you something on a lighter note next time.

Lamanth xx


	9. Under the Rain

For Firefly-class - cus I like your name

* * *

**Under the Rain**

The rain fell in fat heavy drops, splattering against the windscreen of the Mazda as Dom drove his way through the half empty streets. The torrential rain having managed to convince most people to stay inside despite it being a Friday night. Dom was making the most of the light traffic, putting his exquisitely put together little machine through its paces. The neon orange car hugged the road and might as well have been flying, the ride was so smooth.

Then through the rain speckled window he caught sight of a familiar figure trudging along the sidewalk. Her head was bent in a futile effort not to become soaked to the skin and her wet hair had formed itself into a wild mass of rattails, but even in her rain spotted leather Letty Ortiz was still recognisable. Ignoring the way the car behind sounded its horn Dom cut across to the sidewalk and stopped just ahead of the girl.

"Letty?" Dom called out as he rolled the passenger window down when she came level with the car. He had to fight not to laugh when she stuck her head through the window. She was not only giving a good impression of a drowned rat, but a sea tossed drowned rat at that.

"The one and only." The girl responded as she tired to comb her hair out of her face, she gave up when her fingers caught on a particularly large tangle. In an effort to keep the rain out of her eyes Letty had been walking with her head down, which had only meant that instead of getting in her face the water had been running down her back.

"Get in," He said, leaning over so that he could open the passenger door from the inside. "I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks." Letty almost ended up in his lap, such was the speed at which she scrambled into the car desperate to get out of the rain. But she ducked her head back out side just long enough to wring the worst of the water out of her hair before shutting the door gratefully on the summer storm.

Dom pulled back out into the flow of traffic while his soggy passenger tried to settle herself comfortable into the butter soft leather. Letty pulled a disgusted face as she pulled at her bright red tank top, now turned burgundy by water, and it sucked at her damp and clammy skin. He felt for her, he really did, wet clothing wasn't fun at the best of times, and sodden jeans had to be the worst of all.

"So," Dom started, when Letty had finally given up trying to do anything about her clothes, there was nothing that could be down without the help of both washer and dryer. "I thought you had a date tonight."

"Yeah," She said, reaching out to flick on the heating, she'd rather be warm and damp, than cold and clammy. "But he was a asshole."

"Oh?" He took his eyes off of the road long enough to give her an enquiring look, Letty had a definition of asshole that could easily be applied to the majority of the population. And that was on one of her good days.

"Yeah, he tried to introduce his hand to my cleavage." The look that crossed Letty's face made it clear what she thought of his actions. Not that she was against a good grope, far from it, but both parties had to be willing and, for preference, good looking. Her date had been the first, not the second and almost failed to reach the requirements to be considered human.

"So you…?" Dom encouraged her to give him the punch line and wondered if it would turn out to be a physical one as well as a metaphorical one. Considering the girl in question, and her current expression, the odds were good.

"So I introduced my knee to his balls." Her tone was full of vindictive self satisfaction, indeed she sounded positively gleeful. But that might have also have had something to do with the fact that the heater, running on full, was finally starting to dry her out.

Dom's first reaction was the expected hiss of masculine sympathy, you might wish a guy dead but you'd still wince if you saw him hit in the groan. But within seconds he was openly laughing. Any boy, and it was clear the one in question didn't have the common sense to be called a man, who was stupid enough to try and grope Letty Ortiz without her consent deserved whatever the little Latina dished out.

They travelled in companionable silence as Dom easily wove through the light traffic, the sound of the rain and the swish of the wipers the only sound other than the thrum of the engine. Letty thought briefly about switching on the sound system, but decided against it. The inside of the speeding car was like a little bubble of calm in a storm, and music would only shatter the peace that surrounded them.

The interior of the car was bathed in red light as Dom eased the car to a stop at the traffic lights and waited for them to change. They didn't have long to wait as the light quickly shifted from red to amber, then to green and the Mazda's engine roared. The tires bit deep, gripping the road and sending a fountain of spray out in there wake as the small car rocketed forward.

"You drive fast." Letty murmured, her voice a low grey silk whisper, making it sound as if she were half asleep.

"Only speed I know." Dom responded, taking his eyes from the road long enough to look at the girl curled contentedly in the passenger seat.

"You like the rush." She looked up at him through half lidded eyes framed by thick sooty lashes, several strands of wild ebony falling to frame her face.

"And you don't?" He questioned, but the only answer he received was a soft smile, half coy and half shy. As if they didn't know full well that the rush was what they both lived for.

* * *

(A/N) Just some sweet young Dotty nonsense for you this time. No plot and no point, just a little moment for you to enjoy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and sorry for not replying, I have no excuse other than my inability to get my arse in gear.

Lamanth xx


	10. Safety First

For Karikocha

* * *

**Safety First**

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" Mia was ranting, though who he was and why he deserved to die no one knew. Dom had deposited his enraged sister with the instructions 'keep her here' and then promptly vanished.

"Right!" She snarled, having evidently found a weapon she liked and turned to the exit just as Vince grabbed her and Letty let out a strangled scream of protest.

"No!" Letty squeaked, and it really was an honest to God girly squeal. "Vince! You stop her! You stop her right now!"

Mia started to yell back even as she tried to get free of the hold Vince had on her, but Letty just screeched over the top of her, "That's my torque wrench!"

"Oh shit." Leon muttered as he watched the unfolding scene. It was one of those times when he didn't know if he should just step back and let his friends carry on or throw a bucket of cold water over them.

"This is not good." Jesse mumbled then hastily jumped backwards. Mia was flailing around like a mad things and had almost caught him a blow on the shoulder with her chosen blunt instrument. If it connected he highly doubted it would endear him to either girl.

"You tell her to put that torque wrench back!" Letty was still raging and seemed to be almost dancing on the spot in temper. "If she wants to hit someone tell her to use something that won't cost five hundred dollars to replace!"

"It wouldn't. Mia wouldn't break it." If Vince had been thinking clearly he'd of probably stopped, but he wasn't. He was dealing with two girls, one of whom was already homicidal and another who was quickly becoming so. "You'd just need to get it recalibrated is all."

"Stupid." Jesse muttered of Vince's words while Letty's screech was almost loud enough to burst ear drums.

"What!? We have a whole garage full of tools, pry bars, tire irons, I think we've even got a few hammer!" Leon wondered if Letty's head would explode if she got any redder in the face, she already looked like an over ripe tomato. "There are plenty of blunt instruments, but not my torque wrench!"

The whole exchange had taken less than thirty seconds but it had had the desired effect. Letty might be hissing like a cut snake and giving the whole world the evil eye, but Mia had started to calm down and no longer looked like she was about to go off an commit murder. Jesse had also managed to retrieve the wrench and had put it safely on a bench were it could come to no harm.

"Letty," Mia sobbed out as Vince let her go and she dived to hug her friend. "Letty I'm so sorry."

What she was sorry for Mia never made clear. It could have been that she was apologetic for wanting to commit murder, or sorry that she'd wanted to use her friend's torque wrench to do the deed. Or she might have just been sorry that her timing was off and that Letty was already turning as Mia tried to grab her in a hug. The end result was both girls in a tangle on the floor and Letty cursing so foully that Vince blanched, Leon winced and Jesse actually went pale.

XXXXXXXXX

"The question is," Dom heard Jesse's voice saying as he reached the entrance to the garage."What's Dom gonna say when he finds out we broke her?"

"Broke… what?" Dom asked as he fully re-entered the garage and glared at his rag-tag family. Those were the sort of words that could dive an icy nail of fear into his heart, especially as his beloved Mazda RX-7 was currently undergoing a tune up.

He hated to think what the five of them might have done in his absence. Instinctively his eyes darted to his car, which looked fine, then back to the group only to realise that it was one person short. He raised an eyebrow in silent question and, each one of them looking slightly guilty, the quartet shuffled aside to reveal Letty. She was sitting on the sofa, one leg raised jeans rolled up to her knee and a cold compress on her right ankle.

"I can't leave you alone for ten minuets, can I?" Dom sighed, shaking his head in mock despair as he looked down at her. Letty just glowered mulishly and glared at his words while she muttered darkly about it not being her fault everyone else lacked self-control.

They never did find out who Mia had intended to kill or why.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for the late update, but my computer's been in the shop for the past few days, but here is some fun Mia and Letty interaction to make up for the delay. Hope you like it.

Lamanth xx


	11. Memory

For duchessduchie

* * *

**Memory**

The things that he remembered somehow seemed wrong, because they weren't the special moments or the dramatic events. It was the small everyday memories that filled his head. He always remembered Letty, the memory of her was like a presence that was always with him. The scent of her skin always lingered in his nose and the taste of her mouth was always on his lips and he would find himself turning to tell her something before suddenly remembering that she was no longer there to hear him.

But still it was the small things that he remembered the most clearly. Funny things, silly things that would seem worthless and had no meaning. Like that fact that she had loved B grade horror films, especially creature features. Bad CGI, worse acting and scripts that were so cheesy that they always left him craving a cheese burger and fries, were what Letty loved best in a film. If it had giant snakes, prehistoric sharks or mutated crocodiles in it she was there. She liked nothing better than science messes with nature and then nature goes on a mad rampage and kills (and sometimes eats) a lot of people.

It was things like that that crept up on him and caught him unawares. The little things rather than big events. He'd planed a romantic date for them to celebrate their one year anniversary, dinner and dancing and everything. But now he couldn't even recall what Letty had worn even though Mia had spent the best part of three hours helping her get ready. He knew that she had looked amazing but couldn't remember how she'd looked.

But he did remember that Letty had never been one for make-up or perfume. All that girly stuff with lotions and potions, just wasn't her, she didn't even bother with fancy shampoo preferring to use his. But she'd had several shoeboxes that were full to overflowing with chap sticks. Every colour and flavour there was. And they turned up everywhere. There were at least three in every car she ever rode in, they got in every cupboard and draw, some even found their way into his toolbox.

And she'd always carried at last one on her at all times. He remembered with extreme fondness one particularly hot summer day and Letty had been in very shot shorts a bathing suit and nothing else. With no other hiding place available she'd tucked a lip balm into her bikini top, the outline of it tucked snugly against her left breast had driven him wild. He'd put up with it for as long as he could before he'd practically dragged her into the house and up to his room. She'd been laughing every step of the way.

What he remembered most was that Letty had just always been there. The memory of her was everywhere and everything. Mia called the Charger a curse and tired and stressed and with her hormones all out of whack due to pregnancy had screamed at him. She had wanted to know why he always instead on rebuilding it instead of scrapping it and freeing them all. He'd just walked away because there were something he couldn't even tell her.

There was too much of Letty in that car for him to ever part with it. It had been a ruin and she'd poured her blood sweat and tears into it. Rebuilt from scratch because she knew one day he'd come back for it even though Mia had wanted to scrap it even then. He couldn't tell his sister that he'd taken Letty's virginity on the back seat of that car or that there were still two of her chap sticks in the glove box.

And he couldn't tell Mia that once the two of them had driven to the beach and watched the sun set into the sea. They stayed there all night, lying side by side on the hood of the charger and just being. And that as the setting sun had turned her skin to burnished gold Letty had promised that one day she'd teach him how to surf. She had learned one summer while on holiday in Hawaii and had fallen in love with it. She said it was amazing, a huge rush while at the same time being an almost spiritual experience. He'd laughed and kissed her and promised to let her teach him. She never had and now never would.

There was so much he couldn't tell his sister and so much that he would always remember, because Letty was everywhere. Her memory wasn't just in his head or his heart, she was on his skin and buried bone deep inside of him. She was just Letty and she was forever.

* * *

(A/N) Yeah, I've kinda been in a reflective mood of late and what with Letty coming back it got me to thinking about how Dom would remember her. With me, it's the little things that stick with me most, rather then the big events.

Lamanth xx


	12. Seeking Solace

For all my loyal readers

* * *

**Seeking Solace**

The sound of someone lightly wrapping on his bedroom door rouses him enough to stand up. He can't just yell at whoever it is on the other side to piss off and leave him alone, even though being around people is the last thing he wants right now. He can't just blow up because it might be his sister on the other side and he doesn't want to hurt her. Or it might be Jesse who always gets so stressed and freaked out when Dom yells at him.

So he forces himself to get up from where he's been sitting on the bed, walk across the floor and open the door. It isn't Mia or Jesse, it's not Leon who would have just shrugged off his temper or Vince who would have yelled back. Instead it's her, the last person on earth he wanted to see, and the one he was secretly hoping would come to him.

They'd been dating on and off since she turned sixteen. More off than on lately mostly because of his inability to grow up, or at least that was how she'd put it. But it was true that he loved the female attention, and couldn't resist the temptation to press up against a curving female form or allow a girl to lean into him and whisper flirtatiously in his ear. He should have know better, that there was only so far he could push her, but he'd been too wrapped up in himself and so had pushed her too far.

All the attention that those girls, the racer chasers, heaped upon him was empty and meaningless, but by the time he'd realised that it was too late and she'd already left him. That had been almost four months ago and she'd hardly spoken to him in that time. A time in which he'd done a lot of growing up.

But it didn't matter how much he had grown, how much time had passed, every year when this date rolled around he was still just a kid who'd lost his father.

"What are doing here Letty?" He leans against the door jam and makes no attempt to ask her to enter his room. Letty was never the sort to wait for an invite and he won't ask her in in case she says no.

"Figured you wouldn't want to be alone tonight." She says it with a shrug, her body language is all casual and indifferent, but he can see it in her eyes that memories are hurting her the same way they eat away at him.

"What made you think I would be?" And he wants to know how she could have known. Sure when she got here Mia would have said if he had someone with him, but he knows Letty wouldn't have come over if she's though he'd had company.

"Please," She makes the word into a snot of laughter and enters the room, looking around as if to check for the companion they both knew he didn't have. "Like I couldn't kick the ass of whatever skank you've been hanging out with lately."

"Really." He moves so he can follow her movements. She looks so right standing in his room, like she belongs there, belongs with him.

"Hey you want me to go, I'll go." She turns back to the door and starts to leave when his arms wrap around her and drag her close.

He holds her tightly, moulding his body to the curve of her back and burring his face in her mass of wild dark hair. Her skin is warm against his, and her hands, when she holds onto his arms are just as work roughened and callused as he remembers. She leans back, arching and stretching up and pressing as close to him as she can. He moves his head, so instead of pressing his face to her hair its in the crook of her neck, and drags in deep lungful of her scent. Of Letty who always smells of vanilla and cinnamon and home.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for the wait guys, things have just gotten a little crazy. So here's a little happy/sad Dotty moment for you all.

Lamanth xx


	13. No Time

For dramababe16

* * *

**No Time**

He doesn't have time to mourn, Letty is gone and there is no time for grief. He has too much to do. Places to go, people to see, things to find out. Things like who was driving with Nitro-meth and had run his Letty off the road. And what Letty had been thinking getting herself involved with an operation like this. Their strength had always been in the team, their safety too and he'd left her so that she would be safe.

But she hadn't been safe and now she is dead and he doesn't have time to grieve. The window is too small, and already the trail is turning cold. But he has to know who and he has to know why. But most of all he has to make them pay. Pay for taking away the only good thing that has ever happened to him. And until he does that there is no time for anything else.

And then there is the trial and he can't greave for her now, he can't even let himself think of her because he knows if he dose then he won't be able to stop. All it will take is for one tear to fall and that will be the end because once the dam brakes there'll be no going back.

Now he's running, all of them are running and there is no time for anything other than the need to run and protect what he still has. He has to keep Mia safe, they have to run as far and as fast as they can to be safe and there is no time for grief. But he knows Letty would understand, Mia was important to her as well and she would know why all they can do is run. Once they are safe, he, Mia and Brian, he will have time to morn her lose. As soon as Mia is out of danger there will be time.

But Rio is just one shock after another, one event after another and he has no time to breath let alone think. And then the idea comes one last job, last time pays for all, and then none of them will ever have to run again. One last time to buy their freedom forever and then all he will have is time.

Then there is Elena, all golden blond hair and soft blue eyes. Elena who understands and make the nights less lonely, and has a smile that she keeps only for him. And he thinks that maybe somewhere along the way he did his grieving but was just too caught up in everything else to notice. There never seemed to be time so maybe he'd made it without knowing because it doesn't hurt they way it used to when he thinks of Letty. Now it just hurts differently.

And time passes but it still feels as if there is no time for anything and then there is Elena blue eyes no longer soft screaming at him. Yelling that she can't compete with a ghost and how can he expect her to give him her heart when he has nothing to give her in return.

XXXXXXXXXX

Brian holds tightly on to Mia, holding her tightly to him when she would have run to her brother even as Elena vanishes into the night. And he rocks her gently as Dom's cries of desolation echo through the small house, the sound of shattering glass swallowed by the sound of the roaring tide. He strokes her hair and soothes as she weeps while in his room Dom rages and screams in anguish because Letty is gone forever and for them there is no more time.

* * *

(A/N) I'm having a bit of an angst fest at the moment, which means Dom and Letty are bearing the brunt of it. Or at least Dom is this week.

Lamanth xx


	14. Food

For Detective-XO

* * *

**Food **

"Okay," Dom said rubbing his hands together in anticipation as he looked at the server behind the counter. "I want a Triple Stacker, a large fries and a large Sprite."

"Mmm sounds good." Letty piped up beside him and was rewarded with a smirk. "I'll have the same and a caramel sundae. Oh and I'll have coke not sprite."

"Diet?" The server asked in the board tone of someone who has spent the past six hours handing people little cardboard packages of fast food.

"No," Dom answered before Letty could even open her mouth. "And I'll have a caramel sundae too and a side order of onion rings, large."

"Nice." Untamed dark locks of hair in bounced as she nodded her head in approval of onion rings.

"Thought you'd like." Dom said with a grin and then turned quickly as the third member of their group pointedly cleared her throat. "Oh and what d'you want Anna?"

"I'll have a garden salad and a water." The leggy redhead, not natural Letty was sure she could see dark roots, said her voice all brittle and bright like glass before she flashed the younger girl an obviously fake smile.

Letty just tuned away, glad that her dark hair fell into her face so that no one would see her roll her eyes or shove her fist into her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Anna Cavanaugh might have ordered her food but that wasn't what she really wanted. What the cow actually desired was to be alone with Dom in some fancy restaurant, not in a Burger King with him and especially not with Letty.

"I'll go get a table." She quickly offered and walked off before Dom could say anything. He could try and sooth his date without her standing there, besides if she stayed Letty was pretty sure she'd end up laughing in the other girl's face.

"Dom, I was thinking…" Anna started when the two of them sat down at Letty's chosen table, but stopped quickly when he failed to look at her and scowled with irritation. Dom wasn't bothering to listen to her more than that he wasn't even pretending to pay her any attention. He seemed more intent on battling with that pesky little Letty, the two of them were fighting over ketchup packets as if they were being rationed out.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like her." Letty said some half an hour later as she settled herself comfortably in the front seat.

She'd been relegated to the back while 'BanAnna was with them but as soon as Dom had dropped off his latest piece of arm candy she'd been diving for the front. Dom had walked the redhead to her door and Letty had taken the opportunity to settle behind the wheel, not that he'd let her stay there when he returned, rather sooner than she'd expected, to the car.

"You're as bad as Mia," He groused half heartedly, as he changed gears with the ease of long practice. "Neither of you like anyone I date."

"They're all idiots that's why. Brain dead bits of fluff who wouldn't know an original thought if it bit them. And it's not as if they even like you, they just want to get into your pants or get you into their's." She stated and then quickly carried on before Dom could open his mouth. "And they're all stick insects who never eat anything, French fries are wasted on them."

"Unlike you?" He said glancing over just in time to see her attacking the strawberry milkshake she'd got just before they'd left. "You're no cheep date, that's for sure."

"So that's it huh?" Letty waved the strawberry shake in his direction, her eyebrows raised questioningly. "You want maximum put out with minimum pay out? You're disgusting… and cheap."

"And you've got a crude mouth on ya." Dom responded even as he reached for the milkshake she held towards him. "Remind me why I bring you with me?"

"I dunno." Letty shrugged, and it was true. She'd been out with Mia while Dom had been out with his date. Yet when Mister Toretto had arrived to collect her and Mia she'd somehow ended up going with Dom and his date to get food, it always seemed to end that way. "You're the one who practically drags me along."

Dom just grunted to that and the rest of the drive was conducted in silence. But it was a comfortable quite not like the somewhat tense atmosphere that had filled the car when it had been three of them in it. But all too soon they were pulling into their street and the Dom was gliding to a stop out side of her house.

"You coming by the garage tomorrow?" Dom questioned as Letty gathered her up her bag and jacket and tried to negotiate opening the door without dropping them or the remains of her shake.

"I'll be there." She grunted as she finally got the door open and slipped out. Letty banged the door shut with her hip and then stuck her head back in through the open window. "But you really need to ditch this one Dom. You can do better. I mean going to BK and ordering salad… it's like going to a whorehouse and just getting a hug."

"Goodnight Letty." He said in a firm tone to which she just shrugged, he did not want to know what a baby girl like Letty Ortiz knew about going to a whorehouse.

But he watched long enough to see her halfway up the path to her house before moving off. She did have a point about what food Anna had ordered, and that was not even mentioning the water. And that reminded him next time he'd have to get two orders of onion rings as Letty had once again pinched more than half.

* * *

(A/N) Kind of random I know, but it just seemed like it would be fun to write something a little bit normal for them. The down side is I am now craving French fries, which sucks. Keep spreading the Dotty Love.

Lamanth xx


	15. Insanity

For Tonyahuqt03

* * *

**Insanity **

She thinks she must be crazy, it's the only explanation she can come up with that even vaguely fits. She must be out of her mind because she knows she is in love with a man who is in love with a ghost. It's not her name he calls out in his sleep, and when he takes her hand it's not her that he is reaching for. She knows all this, but still she stays with him, because she loves him and hopes that one say he might grow to love her too.

But he won't because she dosen't belong with him, she belongs in a nice padded cell because she must be insane.

He said until he met her he'd never known anyone who understood just what he had lost, just how much his love had meant. She'd lost her husband, the great love of her life. She had seen him shot down right outside their home and held him tightly as his blood flowed between her fingers to paint the street. She had thought she had understood, but she had been so wrong.

And it hurt, it hurt so much to know that no matter what she would never been good enough. Could never be what or who he really needed. Yet still she stayed, even through it felt like she was being ripped to shreds. He didn't mean to hurt her, but he couldn't seem to help it. He'd turn to her in the morning and for a moment she would see the love in his eyes before recognition kicked in and he saw her instead of a long gone corpse.

Mia had tried to warn her, but she hadn't paid attention. She had ignored it as the bratty comments of a little sister who couldn't stand to see her brother moving on with someone else. It had been a stupid assumption, by that point she had known Mia, known her as the sort of person who wanted to be friends with everyone. But she hadn't wanted to hear that getting involved with him was not only a bad idea, but a potentially harmful one.

It was harmful, but she'd had to learn that the hard way and by the time she had, she was too involved to walk away. Perhaps she was a masochist, maybe that was why she was trying so hard to build a future with a man who only wanted to relive the past.

She and her husband had been a partnership, a team and a damn good one, so she had thought she knew what he had lost. That because she understood how his world had fallen that she could put it, put him, back together. She'd been so wrong and she hadn't understood a thing.

Mia had said it, snapped it out in a fit of temper because everything was broken and couldn't be fixed. There had been tears on his sister's skin and her heart had been in her dark eyes as she'd sobbed out a truth that the blonde had never wanted to face, 'there is no Dom without Letty'. It was like a gun without bullets, it looked like everything was fine but it was never going to work.

But still she stayed with him, trying to fix him and be something she never could be. She'd lost her mind but somehow that was easier to deal with than the possibility of losing him. But the reality was she had never had him to start with. In some indefinable way that she couldn't quite put into words she knew that he too had died on that night when his love was taken from him.

She must be insane she reasons, it's the only thing that makes any sense.

* * *

(A/N) Frankly I couldn't think of anything else to do with this prompt, but having said that there's something I like about it. I think we all know it's hard to compete with the Ex but when that Ex is a ghost and there for untouchable, things become a whole new kind of crazy. Or maybe I'm the really crazy one…?

Lamanth xx


	16. Misfortune

For lbcwoman

* * *

**Misfortune**

Letty was no naive idiot. She knew full well that before she had come along that Dom had had the reputation, well deserved, for having a different girl for every day of the week. Not that it had been quite that bad, because if Dom had really slept with half the people he was rumoured to he'd have died of something incurable a long time ago. Or spontaneously combusted.

But Letty knew better than to believe anything that the haters told her, and there were a lot of haters. Girls, who thought that Dom would be better off with someone older, wiser, more versed in the ways of the world than Letty who, 'lets by honest sweetie is really too young for him'. Someone, in point of fact, just like them.

She didn't care, the opinions of skanks and brain dead fluff mattered very little to her. Besides Dom had already made it quite clear where his affection lay. It wasn't just the public displays of affection, which were frequent, or the way he always like to have her close, within touching distance if possible, actual touching was better. All those were good indications that he was serious, the admission of love after only six weeks of dating had been a better one. And once he'd told her he didn't seem to want to stop.

There were however a few ex's in the wood work, girls that Dominic Toretto had almost been serious about. Though all paled in comparison to her, a fact he delighted in telling her even though it made her go an unattractive shade of tomato red. But from time to time one or other of these ex's would put in an appearance and would laugh and joke about the good old times. And when introduced to Letty would make comments of the 'she's so sweet' variety.

Letty was not sweet, she'd always considered it one of her best personality traits. Mia was the sweet one, Letty was spicy. Hot and fiery and quite likely to blow up and take your head off with little to no warning.

Which was precisely what she did with a pretty red haired girl named Anna Cavanaugh. She had bright green eyes, soft creamy skin and an expression that said it was past Letty's bed time and she should just run along and leave the grownups play.

Later Letty would say it was all down to bad timing. Mia had just broken up with her boyfriend and was looking to Letty for support, Letty herself was PMSing, she'd also just found out that her father's latest tore of duty was being extended and to top it all off she had a massive French assignment due in on Monday. In a state like that it wouldn't have taken much to push her over the edge.

In fact all it took was red headed Anna wrapping herself around one of Dom's arms and saying coyly as she looked at Letty, "She is sweet Dom, wherever did you find her? The candy store?"

Letty had exploded. Quite literally gone off like a rocket. She had grabbed one of the redhead's arms and physically dragged her off of Dom. She had then shoved the girl, who stumbled in four inch heels, away and snarled, "Keep your hands off of him."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Anna had shrieked, her green eyes narrowing like those of a cat faced with a bath.

"That dosen't matter! He's what matters," Letty had roared back while pointing a finger back towards Dom. "And he, he's mine!"

Dom had smirked at that, as if Letty talking as if she owned him hadn't bother him at all. Mia said later that it probably hadn't and, if anything, knowing her brother he'd probably really rather liked it. What he had liked less was the sight of Cavanaugh recovering her balance and lunging at Letty.

"You little bitch!" She'd screeched as her palm connected with Letty's cheek.

Dom, Vince and even Mia had already been moving before the sound of skin hitting skin had faded. It was a good thing too as it took the combined efforts of both males to drag Letty from her decimated advisory, helped or possibly hindered by Mia. Later Vince would swear blind that he'd seen the younger Toretto pulling on fistfuls of whisky coloured curls. He'd would also swear that Letty was damned lucky she hadn't put the red head in hospital. Letty would responded that if they hadn't interrupted then she would have and Mia would say that it would have served the redhead right.

Dom had said nothing, just smiled and pulled Letty closer. And laughed at her complaint that she never got to beat anyone up anymore as all those racer chasers were too scared to get near him. He'd never bothered to point out that it was her they were afraid of not him, he kind of figured she already knew.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for the long wait, but I've been under the weather for a while, I'll try not to keep you all waiting so long again. Having said that my Muse is a tempestuous thing and I never know if or when the ideas will come, never mind how many they'll be. Still, keep the Dotty love alive.

Lamanth xx


	17. Flowers

For all of you

* * *

**Flowers **

It was funny in a not at all funny way, but this was the first time that he'd ever bought her flowers. It was just one of those things that he'd never done, not for birthday's or Valentines Day's. Neither of them had ever been the type for meaningless, romantic gestures those empty shows of affection were for people who couldn't love the way that they did. At least that was what he had always told himself.

He remembered that his father used to bring his mother flowers all the time. And not as an apology for messing up or as a gift for a special occasion, he used to bring her flowers for no reason other than he wanted to. Just so he got to see her smile. It used to make him laugh because it was sappy and Mia would hit him and say 'no, it was romantic and one day he'd understand'.

But one day had never come and buying flowers for someone had always struck him as silly. So what if they were pretty, you stuck them in a jug and they were still dead with in a few days. It was pointless and a waste and if you wanted flowers there were gardens full of them to look at. Cut flowers made no sense, they weren't him and they weren't Letty either and so he never brought her flowers.

In one of her more fanciful moments Mia had said how wonderfully romantic it would be if Dom did something really special to show Letty how much she meant to him. The just once he should go out of his way to show that there were some brains hiding away behind all that brawn. He should make it clear he was more than just a pretty face and knew Letty was more than just an good lay. He should do the whole dinner and dancing thing. Soft candlelight and their bed covered with rose petals.

Letty, who had been passing and caught the end of her friend's rambling, almost fell through the doorway she was laughing so much. Rose petals on the bed, what a waste, what a mess. The last thing she needed was Dom buying her flowers, especially when there far better things for him to spend money on, ranging from chocolate body paint to handcuffs. What use did she have for flowers?

But here and now he'd brought her flowers, because that's what people were supposed to do. Wasn't it? They put flowers on the grave of a loved one and got some form of closure, it was a way of saying goodbye. The thing was he didn't know how to say goodbye to her, didn't even know if he could.

So the flowers just lay there while he stood not knowing what to say or do. The white petals glowing softly in the fading light, almost seeming to mock him. An empty action that was too late to do any good, because only he could have waited until she was dead before buying her flowers.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for the wait guys and apologies in advance for future sporadic updates. Life is getting on top of me at the moment and my time is not my own, but I'm not abandoning the fandom or the collection and I will update when I can. Here's to keeping the Dotty love alive.

Lamanth xx


End file.
